


Pain Never Felt So Good

by HaylieGallagher



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8424349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaylieGallagher/pseuds/HaylieGallagher
Summary: Suddenly I felt my body go cold, I wrapped my arms together and looked at the bleachers, it was packed with people but my eyes fell on him

Little Preachers daughter Kate Fuller could barely resist the devilish charm of senior Richie Gecko





	1. Are you okay?

**Author's Note:**

> *Hey! This is my first attempt on an AU type of story so please go easy on me. Kate's age is changed to 15 and Richie's age is changed to 17, 18 later on. Seth is 19-20 and comes up a couple times in the story. I hope you enjoy and if you have any questions, feel free to ask! Future chapters will be longer!*

He took me behind the church and kissed me, it was messy and didn't feel right. I told him that I loved it and he told me I was beautiful, he left and told me he'd see me at the game tomorrow night and I put on a smile and said okay.

I was sitting in the back of the church , that was the first time I saw him, he was older, tall, muscular and sexy, the second I thought that I pushed it out of my head, I had a boyfriend, Kyle, no room to think of other guys. 

He was with a man, probably his father but they didn't look very fond of each other, the man shook my fathers hand and they sat down in one of the pews, the boy didn't sit with them, he went and sat down on the other side, not in hearing distance. I examined the boy, he looked familiar, I assumed he probably went to my high school, since it's the only one around here, not many options school wise when you live in a small town.

I must have been staring, I knew it was awfully rude but I couldn't look away, its almost as if he caught sight of my eyes, my energy because he was looking straight at me, his icy blue eyes were burning into me, although so light they felt so dark. I tried to look anywhere else but I still felt his eyes on me, when I looked back he had a slight smile on his face, I tried to smile back but it felt wrong.

I decided that instead of looking at him I would look at my father and his father, they were chatting, like they were friends but I had never seen this man before in my life. I felt a weird feeling in my chest, everything suddenly felt cold, I grabbed onto the cross around my neck and held it tight while squeezing my eyes shut.

''Are you okay?'' I gasped slightly and opened my eyes and stared at the figure towering over me, I could feel his stare burning into me, I looked into his eyes and had trouble speaking, he looked confused, sad almost and it pained me and I don't know why

''I-I'm fine'' I said with a slight stutter at the start, why was he making me nervous?

''Don't be nervous'' He said, his voice was perfect, it made me feel funny inside like Kyle made me feel when I first met him.

''Am I that obvious?'' I said with a bit more confidence, he smiled and moved a bit closer to me, I moved back a little bit

''No, I'm just good at picking up on things'' He said, I nodded and wasn't sure what to say

''Is that your father?'' He asked pointing at my father, I nodded

''The preachers daughter'' He said with a chuckle, I could feel my brews scrunching up, he was mocking me

''Is that supposed to be funny?'' I asked, he stopped chucking and smiled

''No, you just fit the description well, innocent, sweet'' He said in what seemed like a mocking tone ''A good little girl'' He said, finishing off with a smile. I crossed my arms over my chest

''How would you know? I could be a terrible person'' I said, in an almost challenging voice, He smirked and took a step back 

''No you can't be, I can feel it'' He said, I was at loss for words, I was trying to think of something witty to say but the words weren't forming 

''Son!'' His father called from the front of the church, the boy turned towards his father than towards me 

''Bye stranger'' He said and turned around to make his way to the exit 

''Kate'' I said loud enough for him to catch it, he turned and faced me and had a smile on his face

''Now you just went and ruined the whole thing'' He said, I was confused for a moment before I realized the whole stranger thing, by the time I zoned back in he was already at the exit with his father.

I hoped to see him again, it felt wrong to think that way, I had a boyfriend and he was much older...and I don't even know him so why would I want to see him again? All I could think about is how I felt when I looked at him, when I heard his voice, he was special, I'm just not sure how yet.


	2. Strangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't get Richie out of my head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry if the whole all human thing is confusing but basically at the moment Richie is kinda OC, in the next chapter it is discussed more, Kates father gave a slight hint that something is off about Richie but it wont be supernatural, I really hope you enjoy this chapter

The game had just started and already I was bored, I mostly swayed in the background, screaming out praises to the football players. Suddenly I felt my body go cold, I wrapped my arms together and looked at the bleachers, it was packed with people but my eyes fell on him. He was wearing a white t-shirt and blue jeans, he was staring right at me, his blue eyes burning into me, I quickly turned around and uncrossed my arms and continued cheering.

I looked at Kyle, and tried to think about happy times with him, nothing came to mind really, he was nice but that was about it. I looked back into the bleachers and met his eyes again, I felt goosebumps on my arms and a weird feeling in my stomach, the one I got when I first met Kyle.

He broke his gaze and turned towards his side, I felt my eyebrows scrunch up in confusion, I looked towards the direction he was looking in, a girl was walking towards him, I couldn't tell who she was because I just had a side view. She sat next to the boy and he whispered something to her and she turned to look at me, the second her gaze met mine I knew who she was. Kisa.

* * *

I went back to cheering, cheering on Kyle and the team. They won, I didn't care to pay attention by how much, Kyle came over and kissed me, it felt okay, after he kissed me, I turned to look for the boy, he was gone and so was Kisa. Kyle and the rest of the team and a couple cheerleaders were planning on going to grab a bite to eat after the game. 16 minutes to curfew

''I'm sorry I can't tonight, curfew'' I said and pecked him on the cheek, he laughed

''Don't want the reverends daughter out too late'' He said and kissed me on the lips, I smiled, I hated being addressed as the reverends daughter, everyone knows that.

He left, I went into the schools locker room and changed out of cheerleading uniform, I exited the locker room and walked out onto the football field, there was still a couple people around, parents, town folks, friends, I walked past the bleachers without taking a look around, I felt my foot hit something on the floor and i started to lose balance, I felt a hand on my waist and I gasped

''Are you okay?'' I recognized the voice almost immediately, I opened my eyes and felt the cold take over my body again, his blue eyes were staring in...concern?

''I'm o-okay'' I stuttered out the last word, I recalled our first meeting, he asked me the same thing, he let go of my waist

I wasn't sure what to say, I was just staring at him in shock, I looked down on the ground at the helmet I almost tripped over

''Are you walking home?'' He asked, I nodded ''It isn't safe'' He said with almost a hint of concern, I felt the weird feeling again in my stomach, I tried to think of something witty to say but nothing came to mind

''I'll be fine'' I said, looking around, it was dark but I had walked home later than this and I ended up fine

''The reverend lets his only daughter walk home alone?'' He said, I felt his eyes trailing up and down my body, I crossed my arms over my chest, starting to get a bit nervous

''Yes he does, ill be fine'' I said with a smile, he stared at me for a bit and I tried to look almost anywhere else

''Do you want me to drive you home?'' He asked, I turned to face him

I thought over my options, I could walk home or take a ride with...a stranger? I didn't like to think of him as a stranger, he knows my name and his daddy was at my church, what does that make us?

...I don't even know his name

''Sorry but um what's your name?'' I tried to ask it as confidently as possible but It came out more so shyly. He chuckled and smiled, his eyes lit up and my heart felt like it was melting

''Richie'' He said, Richie, the name rolled off my tongue, it fit him so well, I kept imaging myself saying that name, I didn't realize I had whispered it aloud till he laughed, I felt my cheeks heating up

''So is that a yes for the ride home?'' He asked, I wasn't sure what came over me but I nodded

* * *

We walked to his car in silence, he opened the passenger seat door for me, I climbed in and he slammed the door shut, I put my seat belt on and waited for him, he sat down in the drivers seat and started driving without saying anything

''Where do you live?'' He asked

''Just a couple streets down, ill tell you how to get there'' I said, he nodded and started driving straight

''Does the reverend know that his daughter lets her boyfriend stick his tongue down her throat?'' My mouth opened slightly and I looked over at Richie who was just staring at the road

''W-why would you s-say that?'' I stuttered out, the car was moving a lot slower than it was before

''Well its true right? I thought reverends daughters were supposed to be sweet and pure'' He said, I crossed my arms over my chest and didn't say anything ''Are you even a virgin?'' He asked

I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out, he laughed and it seemed menacing

''Oh i'm right, aren't I?'' He said with a laugh

''Stop the car'' I said calmly, he looked over at me

''What?'' He asked

''I SAID STOP THE DAMN CAR'' I screamed, I took off my seat belt and unlocked the door and tried to open it, I heard him curse before he grabbed onto my arm and pulled me towards him roughly, the car swerved a bit

''What the hell is wrong with you?!'' He demanded, still holding onto my arm, I struggled in his grasp

''I want to get out of this car'' I said again, this time more calmly

''We're close to your house anyways'' He said, letting go of my arm, I sat back on the seat and looked out the window

He didn't make an attempt to say anything, I told him to stop when we reached my house, I grabbed my bag and opened the door, ready to leave, I felt his hand on my shoulder, I turned to face him

''I'm sorry Kate, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable...just sometimes I can't...'' He cut himself off and just looked down at the steering wheel in front of him, I waited, hoping he would continue but he didn't

''Goodnight Kate'' He said, I nodded and walked in front of the car and up the steps to my house, I turned back to wave but he was already gone

* * *

''Who's car was that?'' My dad asked the second I stepped through the door, I put my bag on the floor and turned to face him

''Richie'' I said

''The gecko boy?'' He asked, I looked at him in confusion

''Did he touch you anywhere?'' He asked, my eyes went wide and I looked at him, mortified 

''No daddy, no! why would you ask that?'' I asked, very confused

''Did he do anything or say anything?'' He asked and I thought about the car ride

''He made me a bit uncomfortable...'' I said, my dad nodded

''Sweetie don't hang out around the Geckos, they're bad news, you understand me?'' He said, they? I just nodded

''I-I'm gonna go to sleep now'' I stuttered out and ran upstairs to my bedroom

I laid down on my bed and thought about what my father had said, why was he telling me to stay away from Richie if he was being nice to his father yesterday? I wasn't even sure If I wanted to see Richie again after what happened in the car but there was just something about him that I couldn't quite place, I changed out of my clothing and into some pajamas

I couldn't get Richie out of my head, he made me uncomfortable in the car but I still felt drawn to him, in a way that I can't even really explain to myself 


	3. Chapter 3

I looked for him, I tried to pretend that he didn't matter. He didn't matter! He was just a random boy who gave me a ride home once. He was a boy who my father doesn't want me hanging around with, which only makes me more curious.  
  
  
I didn't see him at school, I didn't see his car in the parking lot for 4 entire days, and then came Friday. There he was, grey shirt, black leather jacket and faded blue jeans, I debated going up and speaking to him, but decided it wasn't a good idea.  
  
  
Our school wasn't the most luxurious. The science rooms are outdated, the lockers were old and the library was cramped with books released 10 years ago, but, it was my favorite place.  
  
  
It was small, the walls painted white, and floors creaked ever so slightly. The biggest light source was coming from outside, but at this time it was pretty dim. I took a seat at one of the 5 tables and opened my science textbook and started writing out notes.  
  
  
''Is this seat taken?'' My head shot up the second I heard him. I couldn't help but stare at him, he must have noticed because he repeated the question.  
  
  
''No, no it isn't, you can sit.'' It all came out very quickly, he nodded and sat down across from me. He had a physics book in his hands, he placed it down on the table and started reading. I took a deep breath and continued doing my work, feeling him staring at me occasionally. I went over what to say in my head a couple dozen times before I finally spoke:  
  
  
''Catching up on homework?'' I asked, he looked up with a confused expression. I felt the panic rising in my chest and I tried to think of something to say. ''I just notice th-that you were missing this week, maybe you weren't and I just wasn't looking well enough...' I said very quickly. His confused expression seemed to go away and he smiled and nodded.  
  
  
"It's okay...I had something to do this week." He replied. Now, I was the one who was confused. I never got to miss school, unless it was something with the church. I didn't want to pry, but I was curious.  
  
  
''You seem confused, maybe even curious.'' He said. I felt my cheeks heat up and I looked down at my book. I heard him chuckle and I could only imagine the smirk he had on his face. His words came out without hesitation, his voice was calm and calculated, almost as if he expected a reaction like this from me. But then again, this was the reaction he probably got from most girls.  
  
  
The silence that fell afterwards was odd, we didn't speak but I felt him. I felt what he wanted to say and I think he felt what I wanted to say. Without words, we understood each other, I knew it was silly but I felt a connection to him, something I had never felt before. I shook my head, I was just being foolish.  
  
  
''You don't know, do you?'' My head shot up the second he started speaking. I stared at him, I remembered what my father had said. "Don't hang out around the Geckos, they're bad news." I just shook my head, he nodded with a pained expression on his face.  
  
  
I looked down at my book and continued writing. I tried to ignore the anxiety I felt building up, I wasn't afraid of him. I don't think he would hurt me...but after what my father said, I wasn't so sure if I was willing to risk it.  
  
  
''When's your curfew?'' He asked. I was confused for a moment, and tried to think of an answer  
  
  
''W-Why?'' Was all I could stutter out  
  
  
''Well if it wasn't obvious, I want to take you somewhere'' I felt my cheeks heat up at the last part, I wanted to say yes, I really did but I kept thinking back to what my father had said, he wouldn't like this  
  
  
''I'm sorry, m-my father wouldn't want me out late.'' I stuttered slightly. I was always a terrible liar.  
  
  
''You're already out late.'' He replied with a smirk. I felt my cheeks heat up more.  
  
  
''Where do you wanna go?'' I asked. This one came out almost perfectly. He looked out the library windows then back at me.  
  
  
''I'm in the mood for burgers, what about you?'' He asked. I thought about it, there was a burger place here where Kyle and I had went on almost all our dates...Kyle, my boyfriend.  
  
  
''I have a boyfriend.'' I said confidently. His expression didn't change.  
  
  
''I wasn't asking you on a date, now was I?'' I felt my cheeks heat up again. This time in embarrassment, it was silly of me to think he was asking me out. He piled his books together and got up.  
  
  
''Are you coming?'' He asked. I thought it through for a couple of moments, he said it wasn't a date so it's fine, right? My father wouldn't like this, not one bit...but did he have to know?  
  
  
''Yes.''

* * *

 

We walked to his car together, he opened the door for me just like last time, I climbed into the passenger seat and put on my seat belt, he climbed into the drivers seat and tossed his books into the back seat and told me to do the same with my school bag.

He started the car and began driving, the radio was playing low, I recognized the song, something that Scott would like

''Now I have a question'' He began, I looked over at him, he was paying attention to the road

''Kate Fuller, the towns sweetheart, alone in a library on a Friday night'' He said, I smirked

''That wasn't a question'' I said, he looked over for a second and smiled

''The question is why?'' He asked, I thought it over, I wasn't lacking friends...I could have easily made plans for today

''I-I don't know'' I said, I was confused myself

''Maybe you were waiting for a better offer to come along'' He said, I couldn't see fully but I knew for a fact he was smirking, he changed the channel on the radio and put the music a bit louder

I looked out the window and didn't recognize the direction we were going in

''Where are we going?'' I asked, he looked over at me, smirking of course

''That's something you usually ask before getting in the car'' I looked out the window again and noticed a sign 'Now leaving Bethel'

''Richie...where are we going?'' I asked

''Abilene, they have the best burger joint'' He said, I pushed myself back against the seat...Abilene as in not Bethel...as in not even in the same county!

''I can't go to Abilene! My father will kill me...he doesn't want me out of the town borders'' I said, I could feel myself getting more and more anxious by the second, he looked over at me and caught my eye, he looked back at the road and moved the car off the road and onto the side.

''Listen, your dad doesn't have to know, it isn't that far from here...maybe half an hour at most and I promise it'll be worth it'' He said, he came closer to me and put his hand on my shoulder ''Kate, I promise you, it'll be fine'' I caught his eye this time, his icy blue eyes ''Okay?'' Before I could even think of the consequences I felt myself nodding.

* * *

 

I had been staring out the window for a long time, I felt the car turning and I looked up, we were pulling into a gas station, he parked and stepped out of the car to fill the tank up, I continued laying on the window, the door opened and I looked over.

''Want anything from inside?'' He asked

''Um, if its not too much, a drink would be nice'' I replied with a smile, he nodded and slammed the door which startled me a bit, I watched him walk into the gas station, I turned the radio louder, it was playing the news, I laid back down on the window

'' _In other news, the two thieves who stole 1200$ worth of jewels from a Palestine jewelry store have still now been found and there are no leads, if anyone has any information regarding this case, please call your local police station, the suspects are believed to be male, around the ag-_ '' Richie opened the door and dropped a little brown paper bag in the car, he sat down and changed the radio station

''I got you some coke'' He said, pulling out a glass bottle of coke, I thanked him, he opened the bottle for me and I took a sip, I always found it tasted much better in the glass bottle

He started up the car again and backed out of the gas station and continued driving.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, it would mean a lot to me if you left a review and kudos (if you liked it)


	4. Better Option

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ''Because you were my better option for the night''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, this chapter was really hard to write for me, especially the ending scene, please don't judge it too harshly

I tried my best not to look at my phone to check the time, I knew once I saw the time I would start panicking and want Richie to turn around and take me home but I didn't want that to happen. I ignored all messages from my father, my brother and my boyfriend. Did that make me a bad person?

''Almost there'' Richie said, making a right turn off the main road, it was dark outside, only dimly lit by the few street lights that were turned on. I couldn't help but notice Richie looking at me, every once in a while I would feel his eyes on me and during red lights or stop signs he would sneak an extra long glance at me, it made me nervous but excited at the same time

Richie pulled the car into a parking lot that was almost deserted, he stopped the car and turned to face me, I caught his eye and felt a chill go through my body, he gave a small smirk, like he know what he just did.

I broke his gaze and opened the car door and let myself out, Richie did the same, he started walking towards the small diner, I followed behind him, he made it to the door first and held it open for me

''Thank you'' I said and I already felt my cheeks getting warm, of course Richie knew

''This way'' Richie said, putting his arm behind my back and guiding me towards a booth in the back next to a window, before we were even seated I saw a waitress making her way over to us

''Hey Richie!'' The waitress said joyfully dropping a menu down in front of me, she was young, maybe 18 or 19, she was smiling wide at Richie, he gave her a nod which seemed to be enough for the girl because she didn't lose her smile, I began to look through the menu

''Who's your friend?'' She asked joyfully

''Kate'' Richie said before I could speak up for myself, the waitress smiled at me

''Well it's nice to meet you, Kate'' She said with a smile, I nodded back with a smile

''Now, what can I get you guys?'' She asked

''I'll have the american cheeseburger with a side of fries and a strawberry milkshake'' Richie said not even glancing at his menu

''So the usual'' The waitress said with a little laugh, she turned to me

''Um, ill have what he's having please'' I said handing her the menu

''Coming right up!'' She said walking away with the menus, once she was out of sight I turned my attention to Richie

''Guess you come here often'' I said, Richie nodded

''You could say that'' He replied, I felt my confidence growing a bit

''How often do you bring girls here? Or am I just special?'' I asked jokingly, pushing myself against the table in front of me

''You're special'' He said, leaning closer as well, I tried my best not to look him in the eyes but the second I did I couldn't stop, I saw his eyes move from mine to my lips then back up again, I couldn't help but feel warm all over, I tried my best to break his gaze but I just couldn't shake him

''...And here are your drinks! Two strawberry milkshakes'' The waitress said dropping the two milkshakes on the table, I pushed myself back into the booth

''Thank you'' I said not forgetting my manners, Richie nodded at the waitress and took a sip of his milkshake, I did the same, looking at him as I took a big sip of my strawberry milkshake, I felt an ache in my head, I put my hand on my forehead to sooth the pain. I heard Richie laughing, I put my hand down and gave him what i think is my best 'what are you laughing about?' look

''Its just...you look funny when having a brain freeze '' He said with a huge smirk on his face, I gave a fake laugh in response which he seemed to find hilarious as well

''Why'd you want to take me all the way out here? There's a burger joint in Bethel'' I couldn't help but be curious, we passed many places on the way and judging by the silence of this place on a Friday night, their burgers can't be that great

''This is the only place you can get a decent burger, my uncle used to take my brother and I here when we were younger'' He said, I was taken aback about how much he had just shared with me

''Used to?'' I asked, reaching my hand across the table to touch his, he pulled back and went back to drinking his milkshake, I pulled my hand back and looked down at the table, no use trying to fight him on that

''I think the real question is why did you say yes?'' I looked up at him and I felt my cheeks turning red

''Because you were my better option for the night''

* * *

We talked, I don't know exactly for how long and I can't even describe what we were talking about, everything and nothing at the same time. God Kate, you really are hopelessly poetic. He just understood, better than anyone else, he could see how sad I got talking about my mother and I saw how his eyes lit up when I asked him questions about Seth.

''It's closing time kids'' The waitress said, picking our empty milkshake glasses up for the 3rd time tonight, I smiled at the waitress and began to dig through my purse, looking for cash

''How much?'' I asked Richie

''Don't worry, I got it'' He said, I looked up ready to tell him it was okay but he had already handed the waitress a 50 dollar bill, the waitress whispered something to Richie that I didn't quite catch, she turned and gave me a bright smile before dashing off

''What was that about?'' I asked curiously, putting my jacket on

''Nothing'' He said, grabbing his sweater, he began to walk out of the diner without a second glance at me, I zipped up my jacket and walked after him, by the time I got out he was already sitting in his truck, I walked towards the truck and let myself in

''Richie...are you alright?'' I asked, moving my hand over his, he turned to look at me and I felt my body begin to grow weak, I squeezed his hand a little bit in mine and gave him a pleading look, his expression changed in the matter of seconds, he yanked his hand out from under me and hit the gas pedal

I turned away, I could feel my stomach clenching, I don't know why I felt this way. I know he isn't cruel but I don't know what I did to make him so upset. I could hear his breathing, it was quite loud, it was almost comforting in a way.

''Kate?'' I turned around to face him, his face fell when he noticed my eyes, I wiped my eyes before tears could fall

''I'm sorry...'' He said before turning back to the road, I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out, I turned back to stare out the window

''I didn't mean to...'' His voice trailed off, I didn't look up, I just continued staring out the window

We got off the highway and the roads were becoming thinner and there were more trees to be seen, I thought about the times my family would drive to Abilene, that was before the accident, my dad stopped wanting to travel outside our towns borders and if he did, it was never with us.

'Welcome to Bethel' it was a sad excuse for a sign, just like Bethel is a sad excuse for a town. I shook my head, I shouldn't be thinking things like that. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath, I felt the car come to a stop. I opened my eyes and hastily removed my seat belt, I made a move to open the door but Richie grabbed my shoulder

''Kate, please?'' I heard the pleading in his voice, I took my hand off the door handle and sat back in place and finally got the courage to look at him. His eyes looked glossy with tears, he moved his hand towards my face, I trembled slightly, he caressed my face for only a moment before pulling his hand back

''Fuck'' He muttered and hit the steering wheel, I moved my hand on top of his on the steering wheel, he twitched but didn't pull away

''Richie...'' I started, rubbing my thumb against his hand ''It's okay, I'm not upset with you''

He looked at, I felt my body relax, he moved closer to me and I felt myself moving closer to him, his lips were inches away from mine, I pushed myself forward ready to close the gap

''Kate!" I gasped and pushed myself back

''Dadd-'' I started

''GET OUT OF THE CAR RIGHT NOW'' I felt myself trembling, I grabbed onto the door handle and pushed the door open, I tripped slightly on the way out, I didn't even close the door, I heard the door open and Richie stepped out as well

''Daddy-y? ple-eas-se l-le-'' I stuttered out, I was shaking

''Kate?'' Richie asked concerned making his way closer to me, before he could my dad pushed him back

''DAD!'' I shouted

''KATE GET IN THE HOUSE'' He yelled, I opened my mouth to speak

''NOW'' I started to cry, I gave a final look to Richie, he looked broken, he looked ready to push past my dad to get to me before he could I ran up the stairs and into the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the sloppy writing at the end, what do you think Reverend Fuller knows that we don't...?


	5. Kisa?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'I have a girlfriend?'' He asked, he looked pretty confused
> 
> ''Kisa''

The rest of the weekend was a blur, I mostly stayed in bed, ignoring my dads pleads from outside my door, it had remained locked mostly, I only got up to use the bathroom and I had barely eaten anything since Friday night.

I texted Kyle, he invited me out and I declined, telling him I was sick. I felt like a horrible person, _no I am a horrible person._ I tried to push the thoughts of Richie out of my head, all the feelings I felt towards him that I couldn't even grasp. There was a light knock at the door

''Katie? Sweetheart? I know right now you're upset with me and you have every right to be, you'll understand when you're older why I did this, you'll thank me'' My father said through the door, I tried to stay as still as possible in my bed to not make any noise, he let out a sigh

''It's time for church honey, you haven't missed church in 3 years! Kyle's gonna be there, maybe that will cheer you up?'' Kyle, my boyfriend, the perfect boy in my fathers eyes.

''Kate please?'' He pleaded, I shifted in my bed loudly, making sure that he heard and knew I could hear him, another sigh and I heard footsteps going down the stairs

I heard hushed whispers from downstairs, probably my dad updating Scott on what happened, I waited a few more minutes for them to be out of the house

My stomach let out a loud rumble, I was hungry, _no I was starving,_ I opened my door hesitantly and made my way down to the kitchen, there wasn't much food to snack on, not even any leftovers, I let out a sigh and grabbed the biggest apple I could find.

I thought about Richie, probably short for Richard, his name felt right, especially next to mine, I wanted to see him, I wanted to apologize for my father, for not finishing what we started, _no Kate, do not think like that, It would have been a mistake, you have a boyfriend._

I tried to keep thinking that way but I just couldn't get him out of my head, I didn't feel that way when I thought about Kyle, was that wrong?

There was a knock at the door, I started walking towards the door before stopping, realizing I was in pajamas

''One second!'' I shouted to the other side of the door, I ran upstairs and grabbed my robe, it was long and blue, I ran back down the stairs and looked out the peephole, my mouth fell open, without thinking I opened the door

''Richie?''

* * *

I must have looked like a fish out of water with my mouth open like that, Richie was standing outside my doorway, he was wearing a white button up shirt with a fancy collar and black suit pants, he was just missing the jacket, I noticed he wasn't wearing his glasses

''Can I come in?'' He asked, I looked him up and down one more time and tightened my robe around me, I nodded and stepped aside, he came in slowly, almost as if he wasn't sure, I closed the door behind him, he looked around the house and smiled

''Just how I expected it'' He said, I probably still looked confused and I think he caught on

''I wanted to see you again...I waited till I saw your dads car pass and well you know'' He said, he looked around shyly after that, I think he realized it sounded kinda creepy, a smile grew across my face

''You realize how stalkerish that sounds, right?'' I asked, he saw my smile and one plastered itself on his face as well

''I do now yes but...'' he said stepping closer to me ''I really wanted to see you'' He said stepping in front of me so we were only inches apart

''Richie...'' I said, taking a step back, he noticed, I know he did, his face changed, like he was trying to calculate something, his face changed again and he took a step forward

''I can practically hear your thoughts Kate, I know you want the same thing I do'' He said coming closer to me

''Richie..w-we can't! I have a boyfriend a-and you have a girlfriend'' I said stepping back so my back was against the door, his eyebrows scrunched up in confusion

''I have a girlfriend?'' He asked, he looked pretty confused

''Kisa'' I replied, his smile grew much wider and he looked about ready to lose it laughing

''Kisa?'' He said and let out a little laugh, my cheeks grew rosy red, guess I guessed another thing wrong

''She's not my girlfriend, she's a close friend, she's had an on and off thing with my brother Seth for the past 3 years'' He said laughing, my blush grew darker, I felt embarrassed

''Still t-that doesn't c-change the fact t-that I have a b-boyfriend'' I said, shaking a tiny bit now, he picked up on that too

''The Jesus loving kid on the football team?'' He said with a joking tone, my cheeks were getting darker and darker but more anger

''Stop laughing at me!'' I shouted, his face turned a bit red as well and the smile fell off his face

''Sorry Kate, It's just...'' He trailed off and took a step back _''fuck''_ He muttered under his breath

''I'm sorry...I guess I was wrong'' He said and went to reach out for the door handle

''Wait!'' I said, his eyes grew wide and he put his hand down ''You can stay...We can watch tv or something'' I started mumbling off towards the end, his smile grew and it looked very genuine

''Okay'' He said with a huge smile on his face

''...I'm just gonna go upstairs and get dressed'' I said and for the first time he seemed to look down, like he was just noticing I was only in a bath robe, he nodded and a blush made its way to his cheeks

I went upstairs and closed my bedroom door, the second I closed it I pushed my body against the door

_''fuck''_ I said to myself and immediately gasped and covered my mouth, I wasn't really the swearing type, especially like that

I took in a deep breath which I seemed to be doing a lot of today and made my way over to my closet, I looked through my closet, I didn't really have any new or stylish clothing. My wardrobe mostly consisted of jeans, plain t-shirts and white dresses, I pulled out a white dress with detailing around the waist, it reached almost to my knees

I put it on and some white socks and combed my hair slightly so I didn't look like a complete mess, I looked maybe a step above casual

I walked down the stairs, he wasn't standing near the door anymore, I peaked into the living room and he wasn't there either, I walked into the kitchen, he was sitting on one of the stools, staring intensely at the fridge, I couldn't help but crack a smile

''If you're that hungry, you can open it'' I said in a joking tone, he turned around and his eyes went slightly bigger, his serious face now bore a smile, he looked me up and down and smiled

''I didn't know we were doing fancy'' He said, the smile still looking perfect on his face, I let out a little chuckle

''Says the guy basically wearing a suit, minus the jacket'' He looked down at himself, like he didn't understand what I meant then he smiled again

''Seems you're right'' I walked over to where he was sitting and sat down next to him, he was staring at me with a funny look in his eyes, I looked down at myself, maybe I had a stain or something

''Is something wrong?'' I asked confused, his smile grew wider

''Nothing...You're just perfect''

* * *

I was smiling, It felt like I was smiling the whole day. Richie was telling me the science behind the Tom and Jerry traps and how realistically it wouldn't be able to catch a mouse which is why Tom is stupid, I was smiling widely and hanging onto every word, he noticed and blushed a little bit

''What?'' I asked still smiling, leaning close to him on the couch

''No one really listens when I talk about this stuff'' He said, I felt my heart beat faster, it made me sad thinking that he wasn't being listened to

''Even by your family?'' I asked sadly, reaching out to hold his hand, he didn't push me away this time, he seemed happy about it

''Seth will put up with it...but my dad isn't fond of this kind of stuff, its silly to him'' He said, a frown growing on his face, my heart hurt for him

''Richie don't think about that stuff, it's not silly, its interesting'' We caught eyes and he smiled and held onto my hand tighter

''Do you wanna hear about Spongeb-'' The front door flew open and in walked Scott, my eyes grew wide and Richie and I both got up

''Scot-'' I started but I was cut off

''Dad's grabbing groceries out of the car, backdoor'' He said, going back outside, I looked at Richie, I grabbed his hand once more and pulled him towards the kitchen

''We gotta go-'' I started but was cut off

He pulled me into his arms and held me close, his hands cupped my face lightly and he leaned forwards, before I could even think to say anything, his lips were on mine, I softened in his grasp and continued to let him kiss me, he pulled away but I leaned up to pull him back down for another kiss

The front door opened again and this time I heard two sets of footsteps, Richie pulled away and smiled, I smiled back at him, he let go of my face and opened the backdoor and walked out, I was standing there stunned, he turned around before shutting the door and winked, the door closed and I let out a deep breath i didn't know i was holding in

I'm sorry god but holy fuck I just kissed Richie.


End file.
